Commander Hurricane
by Star Shimer
Summary: What The ****** Happened? I was Commanding my troop to cover the Crystals while they regrouped, when I saw a archer aim for… LUNA! but that doesn't explain why I'm actually the past, Sequel to My Split Life.
1. Chapter 1

Ok I am alive. I am thinking. I cannot move, but that is due to restraints, not lack of ability. I cannot see, thats magic. I don't have loss of sight, I can see my fur around my eyes, but not much further. There's somepony else in the room. I can hear her breathing. Strained. She's trying something difficult.

"I know you're awake." Said a far too clean, and nearly mechanical voice. Probably some rudimentary translation spell. That would explain her breathing, if she's a unicorn. I need more information, time to play dumb/amnesiac.

"what the buck happened?"

"Why don't you tell me? After all, you're the one who broke into this facility." Oh buck. That wasn't a normal arrow was it? Best guess, Teleportation, get Luna to a secured area, proceed with cleansing rituals. You known, buring to the stake, dispelling the ashes, sending them all across equestria. That would fit that one groups MO. What did they call themselves? The Celestial Spear? Not important now.

"security must be abysmal if I accidently broke in." _There's_ a reaction. Fear and anger. The best combination for contempt, if time is added. "hitt a sore spot? well you shouldn't have attempted to fight us. Let me go now, and I won't guarantee the death sentence for you and your little cult."

"So the soldiers brought you, that explains it. You see, they have this habit of not recording their prisoners properly. We'll have you in a test lab soon enough. You should be proud. You could lead to the dominance of the Unicorn Tribe!" What! The! Buck! Is! This!

**Want a hint to what's really happening? if not, go to the next chapter without reading the other side of this line:-**"DOCTOR! We're losing him!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I am alive. I am thinking. I cannot move, but that is due to restraints, not lack of ability. I cannot see, thats magic. I don't have loss of sight, I can see my fur around my eyes, but not much further. There's somepony else in the room. I can hear her breathing. Strained. She's trying something difficult.

"I know you're awake." Said a far too clean, and nearly mechanical voice. Probably some rudimentary translation spell. That would explain her breathing, if she's a unicorn. I need more information, time to play dumb/amnesiac.

"what the buck happened?"

"Why don't you tell me? After all, you're the one who broke into this facility." Oh buck. That wasn't a normal arrow was it? Best guess, Teleportation, get Luna to a secured area, proceed with cleansing rituals. You known, buring to the stake, dispelling the ashes, sending them all across equestria. That would fit that one groups MO. What did they call themselves? The Celestial Spear? Not important now.

"security must be abysmal if I accidently broke in." _There's_ a reaction. Fear and anger. The best combination for contempt, if time is added. "hitt a sore spot? well you shouldn't have attempted to fight us. Let me go now, and I won't guarantee the death sentence for you and your little cult."

"So the soldiers brought you, that explains it. You see, they have this habit of not recording their prisoners properly. We'll have you in a test lab soon enough. You should be proud. You could lead to the dominance of the Unicorn Tribe!" What! The! Buck! Is! This!

**Want a hint to what's really happening? if not, go to the next chapter without reading the other side of this line:-**"DOCTOR! We're losing him!"


	3. Chapter 3

I finally understand what they are doing here. They aren't trying to make alicorns, they're making pegasus-unicorn hybrids. That's why they're failing so much. From what I understand of it, which is second hoof knowledge from Luna, the Earth Ponies' natural magic acts a kind of stabilizer. The physical antony of Alicorns doesn't work. Things like the bone density wouldn't provide support for the muscles, especially the ones needed for flight.

Earth Pony Magic tends to be less obvious and it therefore ignored. Even in the case of Pinkie Pie. Her magic isn't in the form of flight weather control, or in manipulations of reality, but in herself. She has some kind of hyper awareness that controls her involuntary movements. She is excellent example of Earth Pony Magic, their magic is eternal, whether its the ability to still function through life, at the age of 80(the standard life expectancy is about 73) or pull a cart over their weight.

I realised what their mistake due to the fact that I haven't seen a single Earth Pony. I fear that they may have a 'breakthrough' and find out that they need Earth Ponies. If these unicorns take over equestria, then mad science, or rather magic would be rampart. It would be nearly as bad as Discord's time. Wait, Discord came after the wiengios. The wiengios. They aren't here yet. I hope I die before that. Is that selfish? To want to not live through such times? Is it really that bad to not want to partake in certain actions? To die instead? Make no mistake, should I live, I will partake in that, no, this war. Willingly or not.

I'm already partaking in this war, I'm assisting the Unicorns, passively. I'm assisting their research. I could have already caused an inevitable victory for them. Sweet Lucky Stars, have I doomed equestria?

Possibly. I still could manipulate key events. Thank you luna, for being slightly obsessed with the history leading to the event. I could theoretically cause certain battles to lean one way or another.

The history books may say that the three Tribes were(are?) at constant warfare with each other. The reality of it however is that the pegasi were(again, are?) extorting the Earth Ponies for protection, though not unjustly. The unicorns had, as their 'first' act of aggression, 'liberated' several dozen Earth Pony farming villages from their 'oppressive' government.

The Earth Ponies hired, yes hired, pegasi to retake them with minimal collateral damage. In short, we mostly succeeded. We couldn't get a few (where is now ponyville, manehatten and Froggy Bottom Bog) due to artillery on MT. Canterlot.

But to do that I would have to escape. That is a problem. I might be able to escape alone, well, I know that I can escape this facility alone, but afterwards? I might last a few nights, but I wouldn't bet on it.

No, if I want to escape to safety, it would have to be a group effort. At least I won't have the moral dilemmas of leaving her here. You know, number 1157. They strip us of anything that connect us to our old lives. Except our marks of power(I still refuse to call them, _cutie_ marks), they're still baffled by my apparent lack of one. It was worth it to get one of those patches. They were originally made for the embarrassingly blank flanks, about oh, say about 300 years after Discord.

right after Discord, Luna and princess Celestia put every capable pony to work. The pony's Mark of Power would decide what work they would receive. If you didn't have one, your pay was likely being drained by their superiors. Of course the average joe schmoo didn't know that. Fairly soon, "blank flank" meant that you could barely provide for your family, and was used as an insult.

So some of the better off families had these patches made to maintain the family image. But it died down a lot for the next hundred dozen years. However they made quite the resurgence do to a plague that caused massive fatigue and hid cutie marks. After this the term "blank flank" became worthless weakling.

Recently, (or is it much later from Now?) it has been some kind of fetish. So yeah I got some odd looks, and disturbing ones while getting it, but it has proved to be useful. How would I explain my shield Mark of Power?

Wow I have been rambling, I need to start planning the mass escape.

**The first person to tell me in a PM whats really happening gets a****hypothetical****cookie. If you want some OC of ours to pop, just send me a PM, I'll put them to work.**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know where to start. Do I need weapons more than food? Or neither and get maps? I know that I need allies, but what if they need medicine? That's another thing I'll need to gather. The more I gather, the bigger risks. If I raid the armories or supply rooms, then the alarm will be raised. If I get the stuff after taking out the guards, then I have to take out the guards, without the stuff, and the alarm will likely be raised anway.

I need to make acts of sabotage look like acts of God. Thank you Weston. Unfortunately I don't have fire support and high grade explosives. But this is a scientific, well as close as your gona get at this time and age, facility. I know how to make some, interesting and useful, things. After all, the base idea of say, NAPALM is that it is a sticky, highly flammable, substance. While I don't have the standard ingredients, I could jury-rig with some of the gel they use for armor maintenance and lantern oil. It won't be perfect, but it should do.

But I still need to organize allies. I have a few, number 1157, the filly I see as my little sister. I have gotten a few others, including a couple of 'competent' navigators, but I really would be much happier with a map or two. But I still need others, five ponies(me, 1157, two navigators[1472 and 1427], and 1163, a fighter) doesn't make enough to get and stay, out of here.

Well, there is only about 40 pegasis in this installation. I may be able to rally them mid fight, or flight, and that would definitely help, but the work just to organise them afterwards? that alone would be troublesome, and to get them to follow? yeah, I will need lieutenants. It kinda like setting up a gang, you need to have just enough tough guys that the sheeple will follow, but too many and you have to assume betrayal for their own greed.

But the longer I wait, the worse off the outside gets, I need to act soon. But I will need to do some favors, and gain a reputation. So far they see me as a kind of peace keeper. I stop whatever fights I can, but barely resist our captivators. They need to know that I'm looking out for them, not just myself and number 1157, she's just too timid to stand up for herself.

I apologize for the slow update, I am having some trouble with google, and have to work out of the Libraryy. Extra point to whoever knows the show I referenced.


	5. Chapter 5

p id="docs-internal-guid-772f69f9-721f-6bfc-c1ae-ca5298c00be0" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I am too be feared. That is the general opinion of me. I am deadly. Apparently I am the only one who's memories of the gladiator fights are being repressed, and actions controlled. I can usually put together at least a few fights based off my iffy memories and bruises. Some ponies try to be defensive. It doesn't work if your opponent is willing to break courtesy and just go for the kill. And to be fair, if my mind wasn't so human, then I probably wouldn't. That said, I don't regret my choices./span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"The spell they use is an extremely obviously select one. One command. It will be OBEYED. Their command is usually vague, like 'fight the other pegasus'. Then a memory befuddlement after the fight. If it weren't for my practice, for lack of better analogy, copying and renaming the copy's text file, I wouldn't remember any of my fights. The silver lining, is that my body has done combat, much more than any Royal Guard, so I could probably could hold my own in a fight, at least till they get reinforcements. /span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"They also let us use our wings. That alone means the room is sealed, with a squad right outside the door, authorized to use lethal magic if necessary. But it lets me stretch my wings, and practice the entirety of my weather magic. Build, destroy, and manipulate clouds, not just wind. The other stuff is either situational, or passive, like my ability to withstand extreme temperature./span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Its odd how much of our magic is focused through select parts of our bodies. I wonder if I could test that. Could I focus weather magic though an eyelid? or a hoof? Wait a moment. I know that I can. How else would so many of the weather control manipulate clouds, heck, I've done that in a few fights. Not through an eyelid, but a hoof. If I can do it there, why can't I do here? I need to practice./span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"But back to the escape. I can't truly be the figurehead unless they find out that I am being controlled, which won't happen. But I'm fine with that. I am perfectly fine with being the force behind the power figure. But who would be that figure? Not 1157, she can't make the hard choices, she is too innocent. Maybe 1472? he could theoretically do it, if he had a charisma score above 4. Well, I could tutor him. I need to decide soon./span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: 0; font-variant: 0; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Next Chapter will have massive violence, and death. I will provide a basic overview in chapter 7. That said, if you want you OC to be from this place, send me a PM TODAY. 12-22-14. I already have chapter 6 written, with the exception of named characters. For now, they are NN-NPCs.span/p  
>div id="_if72ru4rkjahiuyi_once" style="display: none;" div  
>div id="_if72ru4rkjahsdkjhd_once" style="display: none;" div 


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning! Combat! Killing! Will post a overview next Chapter. I don't blame you if you don't read this chapter.**

Evening roll call, when they call the next 'lucky' ponies for experimentation.

We are all brought up and put into a simple platoon formation, wings shackled, and carefully spaced. Four rows, each with about ten pegues. Close enough to be easily watched, but not close enough to covertly help each other. And if you move, you can expect a good bash on the head, worse if you try to help a fellow prisoner. Luckily for me, I've had a lot of bearing tests, and formation. I really should thank my middle school self, for that. By the end of first semester I could easily be in the top five, if not three, during a bearing test. And the same class also had me in formation for at least an hour a week.

But that doesn't help my mind. I just stand there while countless keep getting beat to brain damage. I Should be doing something, not just standing here. Of course if I do, I will draw attention to myself, which will harm my chances to escape. Well, I could act through 1157, or one of the others. They know the base plans, wait till lunch, if possible, covertly take the keys, quietly pass them around afterwards, riot. Converge near the armory, take out any defenders and equip themselves. Heh, maybe if I die, the timeline will be close enough to fixed to not matter, just another faceless death.

No. I cannot let myself fall into that trap. I need to think on this latter, for now, I need to get into formation.

"Hello prisoners." Greeted Visionary Mind, the head honcho of this place. Light grey coat, cutie mark is a gold balance in a green circle, Mane/Tail are neatly tailored, both are brown "As you can clearly see, we have guests! Come forward and introduce yourselves!" Yeah he likes being overly dramatic like that. Oh no, 1157 is starting to lose balance, come on, it'll only last a few moments, roll is already done, all he needs to do is introduce himself.

"As the director(she's, failing, c'mon, just a little more. Hurry. Up. New. Guy.) said, I will be visiting (knee wobble, they see it too, I need to be there now. So much for laying low. Two seconds before she falls, LESS THINK MORE MOVE! One second, She's down. I'm there. Six seconds from guards,)

"Don't you DARE" I growl to the approaching guards. Two of them, four seconds from strike range. I can't use my wings, but I can use my magic, you'd be surprised at how much a little extra wind behind your first few punches can do. Three seconds. I need to take them out. Permanently. Two, gust building, warm air where they will be.

One cold air ready. Block jab: left head area. Strike his, sorry, her gut. Drop below the clumsy roundhouse kick from the other guard. He overcompensated, with a little help from my magic. He has to trot a few meter to regain balance. 1157 is up.

"stay out of combat" I tell her. Dodge the punch from the first guard. Grab his exposed fore leg, twist.

*Crackle Crackle, POP!*

That will put her out for now. Second guard approaching, and 3 more from the new guy's crowd. Second guard in three, two, one, and he starts with a slide kick. Dude? I stomp your leg, and from your screams, it hurts. I can kick off extremely well. RD is useful for some things like that. But since I can't fly, I lunge, at him.

*Crunch, crunch crunch*

Those were ribs: he is dead. That's why armor isn't always so good. It pokes inwards, and I know that there is a Starlight Shimmer shaped dent in his armour, three inches deep.

Unfortunately I'm out of position, and 1157 is directly between me and the first guard. The three newcomers are about 10 seconds away, and have some awfully cold feet.

And 1157 just grabbed the first guard's mane, pulled up, grabbed the left side with her right hoof, and twisted the guard's neck till snapped. Go Girl! Though you should have done as I said, and stayed out of combat.

Ok those three guard are now 10, and rushing through the formation to get to us. Thankfully our fellow prisoners now with hope, are covertly harassing them. I make eye contact with the rest of my group, telling them not to get in extra trouble. We don't want the planing to go to waste, now would we?

With luck, we'll have some keys by the end of this. Oh No, I hear the marching; they are bringing in the riot squad. We have, about a minute and a half, with how there cordoors echo. What can I salvage? Well, nearly 20 guard were in the room at the start, I have to start killing them then.

Four guards, seven seconds. Too much activity to use my magic, I hope others will join 1157 and myself. I really need to find out her name. Five, four, two allies for me, two seconds. Dammit, my allies just rushed them and got swatted aside, with a single guard breaking off to deal with them. One, Block jab from the left, aimed for my gut. 1157 just lunged into a guards chest. And I just got charged. OW. At least he was tripped and is staggering a distance away.

1157 almost was put into a choke hold, but kicked the guy in his balls. Time to take care of my allies. They are on the defensive, but work well together, noted. I just tackle the guard and twist his neck. They were less than five feet away, and his back was to me. The charger is back. 1157 just ducked under a swing, from the first guard she fought. She jumped up the guard's back,but was town off, and to us. I left the charger to the other guys and went to 1157's guard. The one that tried to tackle her, she took the other.

She has no armor, so I can do the cheap shots. Duck, roll forward, and jump up. She was sent a few feet up, what can I say, I can kick off. Keep moving, block her left swipe,and headbut her. She staggers, and tries fient a hound house, but I see that. So iI jabb her upper chest, a, _**sensitive **_area. While she is recovering, I lunge, she dodges, and I tackle her, and snap her neck with my chin and elbow(pony equivalent).

I look over to see 1157 snapp the charger neck, with it being held down by our two allies. I keep looking, and see that 1157's other opponent is dead, killed by what looks like a lounge into the back, that dented the armour just enough. Then I hear the doors burst open,m The Riot squad. The next ten seconds I took to run to cover, while yelling at the rest to also do so.

The next thing I saw was darkness. They hit me with the same spell I had on when I woke up here. So I was practically blind, and against magic authorized opponents. I dropped, and played dead. I waited till they were right on top of me. Then I fought like a rabid dog, for I assumed death as my only outcome. I bit one neck kicked a few shins, and dodged a few melee blows, as they sent air ripples, but magic, I could only take blind evasive action, on hoof.

I think I took out three, and injured 4 before I fell. But then I could have been fighting the same ponies all through that. I know that I bucked on guys balls. As a guy, I hope he died quickly after that, as I know that would hurt. Then I got hit with some kind of stunner, that just really stopped me. I was so much slower, and I couldn't even dodge anymore. I blacked out shortly after that, but I assume they took some vengeance on me, not that I blame them.


	7. Chapter 7

**As promised, heres the 2 bit rundown. Little bit of ranting, tells you a bit about his past (I am useing my friend in JROTC as a reference). New pony shows up, but 1157 falls. the guards moved to beat her, but Starlight intervened. [Insert fight scene in here] during said scene, two 'random' pegues step up and help 1157 and Starlight fight off the guards. Then Starlight is hit with a blindfold spell, and then stunned. Chapter ends about there.**

Death. Such a nice concept. One final moment, as the world fades from your dying eyes. The great beyond, next adventure, or eternal black. Whatever it's called, there is something after it. Some believe it to be punishment for past sins, or be rewarded for good behavior. Or maybe you are just sent to live again, to try to succeed this time.

Unfortunately it doesn't seem to happen for me. I should've "died" when I nearly drowned in 8th grade, when I fell three stories in tenth grade, then there is the whole switching realities. That is likely extremely dangerous. Then there was an incident when I was learning to fly, there is no way I should've survived a fall from over ten hundred feet up, into the thick trees of the EverFree. Then there is the whole arrow that sent me here. If nothing else I should of died from that. Now I can add this brawl to that list. Can I get frequent dying miles?

Bad joke, I know. But I had to say it. After all, I can't see hear, or even smell my surroundings. My guess is that the guards put me under a sensory deprivation spell. I have been levitated for about a minute and a half. I was in the medical ward, under guard when I woke up. Then they did this to me. That said, they haven't cut off my magic. I know that there are three guards. Three hot breaths in the cold air, each with their own rhythm. Then there is the fact that the air is cold. That means that we are away from the housing units. So we are probably going to the labs. They are going to dissect me, alive. Will I die from that?

Well, if I get the chance, I won't let them. Wait, I can hear, they are lifting the sensory deprivation.

"Your hearing should be back. So let me tell you a few things. I am the pony you so rudely interrupted. And as such I could never introduce myself, you see my name is Rare Mind. While my ideas may be, a bit strange, I am never wrong. That is a fact, a mathematical certainty. While I watched you fight, I had an idea, that you are the key, the missing link to my experiments. My experiments are not that of this facility, no, my experiments are of combining unicorn and earth pony essence to one! I had not even thought of adding pegues to the mix until last week. But now, now I know. You are not to be combined with another, you will be combined with!" Is this guy serious? unless he has some kind of power crystal, then how does he hope to make me an alicorn? even then, how does he expect to restrain me? Hey, I can kinda see now.

Pain. No warning, just Pain. But Pain I can handle. Pain is just physical response to what your body sees as bad. Everypony's body is extremely set in their ways. But our minds, they can learn and adapt. I have delt with this level of pain before. When I was coming to this reality. I already had the flowchart of how to cope. Step one: find a good memory. Step two: protect this memory, relive it, relish it. Step three, recite song lyrics. Step four: focus on the cold, even if you can't feel it. Repeat steps three and four as long as necessary.

Going by how long the memories and lyrics were, it took about 3 hours. Anypony else would be insane right now. That said, I now have a different body. That means having to learn to walk, again. Before I could sense the general flow of the air around me, now I know. I don't sense it, I just know that there is five unicorns in the room. Then there is this horn. The unicorn magic senses alone are this close(||) from putting me under sensor overload.

I can feel the residue of the ritual. Or whatever the technical term is for the is how I identified the ponies as unicorns, they seem to be everywhere in this room, almost as if I was in a friend's house, I recognise their personality, splattered everywhere.

Except that I don't know these ponies. Oh buck, they are moving to me. Hey, those restraints broke during the transformation. I'm bigger, so I need more pressure down per step. I can still fly, if I rely on my pegasus magic. Wait, why aren't they taking precautions?

They are nowhere near a combat stance, nor are they preparing their magic. They are openly talking. Something about the pros and cons of drugging any future 'patients' before this 'operation'. How it might harm any of the horribly out my league complicated mechanics of it.

Do I wait? or strike right now? I can take them, but after? the eight guards out the door, and five, no, six steps down They are marching, and stopped. I would say that they were saluting somepony based off the aboutness and length. And they are back to marching. About four steps per second.

I Need to focus, what do I do to get out? Sooner or later they will notice that I'm alive. I could try to brute force, but they're reinforcements would likely take me. I can't rely on luck, not anymore. I need to take out Rare Mind and her research. I cannot risk them making more alicorns. I can only hope that she has no apprentice. Or that if she has, that the master hasn't taught the apprentice enough to figure out the how.

But there is still the fact that the barracks is less than a hundred meters away from the door. At least according to what I've figured out, based off of reinforcement response times, which could be inaccurate. And the parol that is right out the door. Wait, I hear a loud command, They are falling back to here.

What. The. Buck. Is. Going. On?!

Wait, I think I know what is happening. They are going through with the plan. But the plan included at least a few days' wait. How long was I in the medical ward? It shouldn't have been more than a few days, if they treated all the guards first, and prepped me for this, then it shouldn't have taken more than a few days. And even then my allies should have waited.

It is nearly impossible to make sounds with just pegasus magic, yes you can do wind's howls, and all that, but things like voices? or just amplification? The ponies that can do that, could just as easily set off an atomic reaction from anywhere. Thankfully they just don't exist anymore, they are continuously killed off.

But when unicorn magic added, well, that is a completely different story. How do you think the royal traditional canterlot voice works? Better lung capacity,(earth pony) so you can physically speak louder. Really manipulations, (pegasus+unicorn) to amplify and spread the sounds.

Unfortunately I am not very good at unicorn magic, after all, all I have is luna's rambling whenever she sees some 'new' spell that is an inefficient version of one of the older ones. Which is fairly often.

I can however, do a extremely good demonic voice. Well, I'm going by how much they jumped when I said 'Thee hour has cometh'. They jumped, some looked around, others started screaming.

The best psychological warfare is the one your opponents do to themselves. Its like mad libs. Let them draw the conclusion, and laugh in silence. They are likely thinking that something along the lines of 'the reaper' or 'god' has come for them, as they will die in less than a hour.

But now they will fight to their death. So now I add to the mad libs. 'Death is but an option. Your paths shall be decided.' In a much kinder voice. Now they are thinking along the lines of the fighter that runs away lives to fight another day.

But what can I add to this? maybe {my herald shall await your actions}, no. Thats too much. how about {justice shall not fail} Yeah that sounds right. 'Justice shall not fail upon this day.' Now they are worried, and thinking of the past, their actions, judging them internally.

And that will take their minds, if partly, off the coming battle. That alone will help my allies. But I cannot join them. I must leave, under cover of combat. This is going to hurt. I will have to squish my, extremely sensitive, wings, underneath unicorn armour. I need to grab the messenger edition, so that they won't question my flee from the fight. heck, I may even intercept the actual messinger, and prevent outside reinforcements from coming here.

But first I have to make it to the armoury, which is acous the hall. I also need to leave this room. Too bad I cannot teleport, that would be so useful. Wait, the unicorns are leaving. I have to move, now.

Ok, I've taken care of rare mind. She won't be a problem, and I got her coat(fabric, not fur). I can squeeze in it, and It will cover my wings. Ok out the door.

"Mam, I am ordered to escort you away from here." Said the most anoying unicorn guard ever. Why couldn't this go right for onece?

"Just give me directions and return to your squad.(peer at uniform). Sergeant."

"If you are certain Mis Mind."

"I am."

"Very well, you are to report to your quarters, and await further directions. You will have to go down by the armoury, they have the other cordor." Good News for once.

"Of course, thank you sergeant."

And slip into the armoury. Ok, one hostile…. Taken care of, apparently he was the messenger, so I now have the right armour. Time to leave.


	8. Chapter 8: THE END, Or is it?

Three years. Three years of playing damage control for the pegase tribe. At least I only had to kill fort two unicorns. It took nearly nine months of work to hide this dang horn, with magic. I knew the how, but the getting it to work, without a user manual, not so easy. Anyway, today is the day of the peace signing. And today, I finally get to say goodbye to 1157.

Infact, I am approaching her tent now.

"Knock knock" I say, while poking the fabric.

"Who ever the Buck you, are, LEAVE! Come back, after the sun!" 1157 yelled out. Finally, she stands up for herself. No, that isn't true.

"See you at 0900 then. Until then, 1157" I tell her. Then I fly off. It is soo nice to fly. No combat, no live or death. Just flight. It is perfect for thinking, and I am thinking. I've heard that she was the one leading the charge in the riots, back at the facility.(flap a tiny weeny bit harder than strictly necessary) And then she reorganized the survivors to get them to what was left of the tribal council, to bring the horrors of that place to their attention. It failed. After that, I lost 1157, in a huge influx of recruits. It was a pain and a half to find her tent, without knowing her name.

Pegase approaching, forty seconds from talking range, seventy from strike range. Well, I am in their camp. Turn left, and land near that steam, about eighty meters off. She's following me. Ok, well time to wait.

…

…

…

She lands, its 1157.

"Nearly a minute before you caught up with me, you must be tired."

"Well, drilling takes the flight out of you. Now, who the buck are you!" 1157 'asked'.

"Already forgot me? Its been three years, and you had to learn a whole bunch names, so I don't blame you."

"You are not from there. Only seven of us still live, who are you!"

"I'll give you a hint. You snapped the second guards neck, with your chin, and elbow(pony equivalent)."

"So one of the others were bragging about me, so which do, or did you serve with?"

"Ok, another hint. The original plan include sabotage of the barracks, using lamp oil and armour Gel." I smirk.

"How, How did you Know that, the Only other who knew died.." 1157 stutters.

"Would his number just happen to 1079?"

"He only told me once. When did I start talking about him? was it the night after I tried to present my case to the council? When I got drunk in the nearest place with booze?"

"Not that I know of. That said, I do regret not saying goodbye." Uh oh. I know that look.

"Oh really, You regret, LEAVING US DEAD! FOR NOT HELPING US ESCAPE, DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY WE LOST! Even if you are not 1079, then you choose the wrong pegase to imponyait." Slap, Punch, and Jab, Dodge the last one, to the left.

Uppercut, fromt he right. Take it, use momentum to launch. Hover out of reach of female.

"Woh, WOH. Calm Down. Please."

"Oh you don't get to use please!"

"I wanted to help."

"Prove it." what do I say? that I'm an experiment? That I could have proved her case to the council?

"I was physically unable. You see, I was an example. That there are worse things than a beating, or execution."

"That is your excuse?"

"what do you want me to say? That I am a failed experiment? That I was in extreme pain for hours! That I spent Months looking for you! Or that I spent years learning just how to fly, with what they did to me! Well?" I demand. I may of been a bit harsh, and unfair in that.

"Yes."

"Well, then I have."

"Now what?"

"simple, I say my goodbye, and leave."

"No, not yet. not until you tell me what you've been doing these three years."

"well, the first nine months I spent trying to work around the initial disabilities, not counting flying. A lot of it is disguised, just so ponies don't flee in terror at the scarring.(Not quite true, the scars came from those forty unicorns) I then started helping outlining Earth Pony communities, these are hard times. Even if it was just taking a bit of mail from town A to town B. Whenever I could, I would help the ones that suffered from this war. I also spent the time, and distance learning flight. Once I had done that, I started looking up any survivors of that place. A few months ago, the talk of peace started(with a little help from yours truly) so I started looking for you. Now, I found you."

"So you are that mysterious pegase, we thought you were a deserter, with the reports of how you took out some of those unicorns, twenty eight, I believe."

"Closer to forty, I think it was actually forty two or something. Anyway, Can I say goodbye yet? I've got things to do, places to be."

"soon, but first, what is your name?"

"Mr Shimmer. And yours?"

"PVT Pansy." Oh buck. I shouldn't, but I can't not.

"Then I hope you understand something, there are more evils than we ever hope to know. Even the worst of society has it's limits. Everypony has some morals. You are CDR Hurricane's morals. Even outside of the fight."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just a friendly warning. I do recommend that you heed it. But, for the foreseeable future, goodbye."

"Bye, I guess."

Wait, Why is it so bright? The sun shouldn't be up for another twenty minutes, at least!


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah, its a dozy length, I gurentee that I don't kill any named characters, yet... And I wasn't sure when to stop, so that's my excuse. Enjoy, read, hopefully review, but mostly, have fun.**

Pain, pain is easy. I judge my condition by my pain. A dull ache, then I find out who gave me the massage. Simple pain, then I'm at normal. Burning pain, I need to stop soon.

But no pain? That is scary.

Guess what I'm feeling now. No pain. I am probably unconscious. Or otherwise separated from my body. So either I am dreaming, drugged, or in some weird, yeah, I either drugged or dreaming. Probably drugged.

I don't just fall asleep like that.

So what the buck is happening?

No evil overmind voicing its diabolical plans?

So I was drugged for no reason?

This makes no sense.

It almost as if I was not even in the past..

If I was just remembering it.

Just kidding, I know that I reacted,I know that it was the present.

But then again? Is time truly linear?

If not, then so many things become possible.

We say time is linear, but is it only because we measure it linearly?

Is it possible to live day 5 before day 3? or day 7 after day 9?

If you rename the days then yes, but if you don't is it still possible?

ERRR ERR ERR

Wait, what the buck is the TARDIS doing here and now? Run to or from? I already know.

Time to go.

Hey, it's no longer white.

I can see. Its day, ugh. I going much faster than should be possible. Its like the planet is spinning, without me, kind of speed. I see, though it is extremely blurry. I see something, it looks wrong. I know it isn't what it appears to be. The back of a visitor's pass. To the Meeting of the Unification of the tree tribes. About two hundred meters. Wait that is years from now. No, it was like that a (appearingly) few minutes ago. I see somepony. Slowing down. Ok, walking the twenty feet to the entry hall. Wait, I don't have a pass.. heh, I can bluff it. Hopefully…

"Ticket sir" asked the guard, he looks familiar.  
>"Sure thing, just let me pull it out."*Search body+Bag*<p>

"Are you certain that you have one?"

"I know I Did. did it fall out during the flight? Did you see it?" Please work…

"No, but they are about to start, say what, since you did me a favor back during the war, I'll let you in." hey I remember him, he was a farmer that I helped fix his cart.

"Thank you Firm Tug."

"Enjoy the event Mr Shimmer."

"I shall."

I am in. Dang this is big. Ok, where is the fake pass. It has a similar system to the Changelings. I can find it.. Oh BUCK, There are dozens of changelings in here.

"ATTENTION! THE EVENT SHALL START IN TWENTY!" Dang 1157, no, PVT pansy can be loud.

But if I cannot find the what, that is wrong, find the who. Anypony look or act out of character?

That one is just a changeling, even if she surprised the nearby ponies with her choice of words. That one may not be from here, brown coat, can't see his Mark of power. Ok, look at his friends… Yeah, he at least knows something. Wait, is that the infamous Derpy

Yep, that is the group to run, to or from. Well, I know that I won't be running, no sudden movements. Three, Two, One.

"Hello Mr Smith." I greet him, if I am wrong, no harm no foul.

"Yes, greetings to you to, oh I must of forgotten you name Mr?" Oh goody its him!

"Eh, names are not overly important, especially for you. I will have you know that your pessence is, an interesting modifier to how I view this event." Was I laying it a bit thick?

"Odd. Do tell, is there any reason you came directly to me after you entered?"

"Because it is best to be in the eye of the storm." If he didn't already think, he Knows.

"Oh really? For some reason I don't remember you. If you can, without spoilers, tell me, Why?"

"Because I need some help. And I am willing to work for it." As if my morals would let me not help him.

"Well, if you really do, then please, allow me to introduce you to my companion. Ms Doo, this mysterious stallion says he needs our help, and will help us with out cournet problem."

"Ok, So how are you going to help us , Mister?" Ok, she is mad. Do I need to reactivate that flow chart, the survive angry mare?

"It depends upon the problem."

"Wait, so you came to us, and offered your help, without knowing the problem?" Asked the Doctor.

"That appears to be what happened." replied Derpy

"So What is the problem, no offence, but most things are better done quickly."

"Well, there is a pony that shouldn't exist, at least not now. We are having some trouble locating him, our intel says that he would be at this event, but we don't know who."

"describe the pony that gave you the intel.

"Um, I'm not sure we should, should we doctor?"

"I don't Know ditzy."

"*sigh*just tell me, was it the Day, or the Night."

"Oh. It was the Night."

"Then it is possible that I am that pony."

"WHAT!" Derpy+Doctor

"well, I didn't choose to come to this time."

"Ok, but, WHAT!"

"ATTENTION, THE EVENT SHALL BEGIN IN FIVE!" PVT Pansy.

"Well, why don't we sit back and relax, enjoy the show, and plan afterwards?" I offer.

"Why not?" retorcily asked the doctor.

"how about how every time we try to relax, something happens!" debated Derpy.

"Well, I have an invested interest in watching 1157."

"Who?"

"An old friend of mine, well, in this life."

"You don't understand. The longer you are here, the more damage could be done!"

"Four years, four years of damage. I'm sure that a few hours won't matter in the long run, unless I start doing magic nukes. I'm not planning on doing any magic nukes, so we ought to be fine."

"You've been here for four years!"

"Well, I've only been out in the wide world for three."

"How come you are not insane?"

"I simplified it. Assume that I have no chance of going back, so do the right thing, for the here and now."

"butt-t-t-ttt, thatt just doesn't WORK!"

"Now if I was in a groundhog scenario, then I really start acting out. After all, all damage I could do will be reset by the next day.

"How, how would you justify that?"

"other than nothing I do matters? Or its for the good of the masses, should I ever leave the scenario? You and I have different morals, which is good. If we didn't, then the title great warrior would be the extremely polite one."

"Why?"

"simple, I don't need to think in 6 hundred time related dimensions. I only need to account for two, forward, and now."

"So, because the weight of the universe isn't constantly on you shoulders. you can do so much that wouldn't be morally acceptable?" asked Derpy.

"No, because so many won't look up to, or even at, me, I can. I don't symbolize so much, unlike your friend here. The future may look down upon my actions, but the majority of the present do not, if not encourage it. I have killed, but only in my or others', defense."

"I understand, you are a fighter, you have your morals, and stick to them, but when they become null, you do what is necessary. I've done that two; don't keep doing it."

"You understand more than I hope you know. I may not condone violence, But I have no problem using it, when focused."

"That is the idea, isn't it? LPA. Find those who are, and will be violent, and reforge them. Turn pitchforks into daggers. Make wetwork teams from criminals. Still killing, but just whatever you point them at."

"If you watched their training, you would understand. We are not for the blood, but rather the innocence. I-We keep equestria innocent. We keep the crime syndicates in Manehatten contained. We guide their expression into non lethal. We sabotage any dictator that even thinks of expanding into equestria. I teach them that. The goal. And I teach them the most important question, 'Why?'. I will gladly take another arrow for Princess Luna, Celestia, Twilight, or Cadence. While I do not expect it of them, I know that many of them would also."

"So what does it stand for? LPA?"

"Lunar Protection Agency."

"I get protection, but why lunar and agency?  
>"Simple, we are not an army. We are a group, we need the shroud that the night gives us. We are all trained in low light combat, but few others are. Its something special to us."<p>

"Ok, last question, why would the commander of the lunar guard do it? Why not just a member of the Lunar guard, or somepony completely unrelated to any military?  
>"Technically that's three questions. First, I was promoted, I couldn't say no, well, it didn't matter when I did. I had the plan from about the same time as I was enlisted. The lunar guard is a good income, seriously, they practically bathe us in bits. I am use to the night, and it is a good way to find others like that, others who are candidates for LPA. The Lunar guard has it own veil of mystery, it looks good on a resume, and I can do what my morals call right. Protect the government and its citizens."<p>

"THE EVENT SHALL BEGIN!" Then the world exploded. Apparently the changelings didn't like the event. They are fighting.

"Doctor, Rules of Engagement?"

"What?"

"Mercy, Partial Mercy, No Mercy, Codename M.E.R.C.Y., or Run."

"Uh, whats codename mercy?"

"Simply? The most merciful death both me and princess Luna could come up with, but still practical. I recommend that you don't choose run, or run, but come back for me latter."

"Run" answered Derpy.

"Well, hopefully I'll see you soon, I'll go with partial mercy until it is no longer safe."

Well, there goes my streak of no fighting, only 18 days. Or three years and eighteen days?

Nearest changeling, 3 meters. Attempting to attack some unicorn foal, oh this isn't your lucky day. Lunge, tackle, and, oh, he crunched.  
>"You ok?"<p>

"Yeah."

"then take cover, or go out the doors. I don't know what it's like out there, but I trust that if you go, you will be careful."

"yes mister"

ok, next changeling, 7 meters, to the left. just finished fighting some poor unicorn. Seriously how did they forget to fight so quickly? well, I'm charging it. three seconds, oh it tried to charge at me, poor fool. Stop, leg out, swipe to the left. It goes head first into a bench. Unconscious.

next, group of five, 20 meters to upper right. dam, they are in the air, oh, well, go pegase squad! taking them out so fast. one landed near me. Its recovering, ok, jab. oh it blocked, how nice. Now, it's punching. Grab, pull, twist.

*Crackle, Crackle, POP*

I'll put it out of its misery, snap neck.

Next group? By the podium. 10 meters. 1157 is holding them off, protecting Princess Platinum. She can't fight, how hilarious.

Ok I am there in five, four three. Stop. Surprised changeling? That I faked the desire to keep charging? hehe. Well, I'll take the free punch, to its face. You collapsed, how sad. Now I stomp on your wings. You can thank Mis Silverhoof for that. Next, duck under the tackle, jump. Roll to the right. Stand up. Review area. 4 remain. 1157 is taking on 4 others. Back entry to the stage.

Ok, four seconds from a flying strike. Dash forward at the last moment, and then I buck its chest. You died, whether from the buck or from how you hit the wall it doesn't matter.

Next? dang it retreated. Off to PVT pansy.

Flight, this time. And land in that one. It will be a pain and a half to clean up my mane after this. Step out, and then duck under a jab.

"you'll have to do better than that, princess. I do recommend that you save it for the changelings as they are less likely to show you mercy.

"Don't mind him, he has always been like this, thick skinned to a fault. But he is worth his weight in gold, during a fight.

"don't over sell, me, I only do what I see as right. but can we get back to fighting?

Duck, roll, jump. Behind three changelings. grabb nearest back legs. Pull. Too bad it won't make for a decent club. Grab Head, pull up. And it's dead. PVT Pansy has the one to the left. Hey, theres a cloud building, I can use this, in a minute. Chancellor Puddinghead just grabbed the other one. Ok, she doesn't need my help, but I may have to ask of her supplier for daggers. That is some fine crafting.

"So is there some place I can go to clean up my mane after this?"

"Don't think so." answered Smart Cookie.

"I'll make one, if I don't get hurt." Replied Princess Platinum.

"sure thang, princess. Just like those tax releases you promised last spring."

"ok, so anypony know why they choose now to attack, because it only makes sense as a distraction."

"Yeah, that was CDR Hurricane's logic. He left almost immediately, to find their main force and take them out."

"Ok, then I no qualms just staying here then.  
>"Next group, six: air, forty seconds from impact."<p>

"Any chance we could, just RUN?!"

"If you want to deal with what could easily be hordes, right outside, then sure. Chancellor, would you be so kind as to let me borrow one of your beauties?"

"What?"

"Could I borrow a dagger?"

"oh, here."

"thanks, I'll try to get it back to you."

First one, I let it stab itself on the borrowed dagger. It's dead. Next, jab, duck. Stab chest area. Snap its neck, mercy and all that. Magic, duck, roll, and home in on. Oh, its Clover the clever, who admittedly took down the other two.

"Look, reinforcements!" screeched Princess Platinum. A squad of pegasus, but not. They feel wrong. Oh, thats it, they are not in formation, a few are missing armour, and they are all changelings!  
>"No." PVT Pansy+Me<p>

"They don't have the proper armour, they are not in formation, and they don't show any sign of fighting the changelings." I answer her unasked question.

"Oh, I just recognized some of them as my fallen comrades."

"Either way. Optional plan five?"

"What about the unarmored ones?  
>"can you three(chancellor, Clover the Clever, and Smart Cookie) deal with the unarmoured ones?"<p>

"Yes."

Optional plan five, a theoretical plan made shortly before the mass escape. We pegase are naturally resilient to electivity, how else could we handle storm clouds. Only works near a cloud, but I've been building one for a while. All it takes is a moment, and shock.

"You on the greet? or me?" I ask PVT Pansy.

"I'll send the storm."

"I go be the greeter." Oh thank you Bearedsky for reinforcing my Command Voice.

"WHY IN THE NAME OF THE WINDS ARE YOU SO LATE! ANSWER ME, CPL!"

"Sir, with all do respect, who the buck are you!"

Time to freak them out. 'Your greatest mistake.' Not vocally, but empathetically. Yep, that did it. and three two, one.

Flash of lightning.

"I see that you have improved your abilities in the last six years. Lighting instead of just a bunch of zaps. Impressive.'

"Actually I had that down pat in two years, and have used it a lot."

"It is a practical tactic, if situational."

*LOUD SCREAMS*

"Princess Platinum." PVT Pansy+Me, and she is being flown off by a three changelings.

"I'll go, you keep the others safe, as possible." I tell 1157, before chasing after them.

They have a lead, but I can catch up with them, provided I have at least 30 meters of open air. They were about 15 seconds ahead of me, going about an hour to a kilometer. ¼ a kilo= 250 meters. I am at 231 and closing. One just split off, something is wrong. three are chasing me, quite a while off, but they can accelerate like no mare's business. Time to fight dirty(not nuclear). Oh clouds, time to rain, ice. You heard me, it gonna hail.

And three, two, one. hem, it turns out that changelings don't like the cold. Noted. Anyway, I've started to fall behind. I'm back to 213 meters away. wait, they aren't taking the updraft that is just off to the side by about five meters. I can use that, but do they not know this stuff? I'll have to test this, later. But now, time to fly, faster.

And now I'm above them. A far better scenario for me, tactically. But now I have to catch up. 224. 219, 213, 207,199, wait, they are changing course, they're dropping, into a… crack in the ground? covered by a couple of logs, It is really, really hard to spot from air.

So whats down there?


End file.
